Shatter In Front of My Enemies
by Oni Shin
Summary: In defeat there is victory, Aizen knew this. As he threw the Pseudo Hogyoku into a rift, only to be sealed in a baby. Now the baby has grown with a hidden desire in his heart. Once he was Uzumaki Naruto, now has a new named that is feared, Aizen Naruto.


**Hello to everyone in the genre of the Naruto x Bleach fics. This is one of my challenges that I hope to see come true some times soon. But I might make my own version of this at the same time. SO it will be a challenge and a story at the same time. Now as for why I am doing this, well I am too busy in working on my other fics. Such as Nightmare Reborn, Akatsuki Rising, Sennin vs The Avatar and others. Anyways, this will be a Naruto with the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou look instead of the manga cannon. Well maybe he will have the Tensa Zangetsu x Full Bring look later. It all depends on how the writer who takes this challenge wants to do it. The rules will be told at the end of this challenger fic, so bare with me on this.**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

Normal - Talking

_Italic - Thoughts_

**Bold - demon/summons/Zanpakuto/Inner Sakura**

_**Bold/Italic - Jutsus/Hado or Zanpakuto attacks**_

**xx**

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

**_Reality Shattered  
_**

Aizen Sosuke glared at the blond haired man who stood before him with all the hate he could muster. He could not understand why such a man as Urahara Kisuke. A man with so much intellect along with vast qualities that could literary make Seireitei crumble at his feet. It just did not make sense for me to see such greatness as Urahara waste all that potential, only to be a servant to the Soul King. He knew that the man before him was inwardly patting himself on the back for his plan of sealing his person. At the Aizen, let out a relaxed sigh which caught the attentions of his enemies who arrived at the scene. Kuchuki Rukia along with Byakuya, Shihouin Yoruichi, Soi-Fon, Kyoraku Shunsui, Ukitake Jushiro, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Unohana Retsu, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and finally settled his eyes on the one responsible for his defeat.

Kurosaki Ichigo

Aizen then let out a small chuckle to himself because in the end, he won this war. They could not truly understand his abilities and intellect, like that of Urahara Kisuke. While investigating hollows in the Forest of Menos. He witness to an astounding phenomenon that puzzled him to no end. While at the exact same time, fascinated him with many possibilities in his research. So he made sure to make a contingency plan if he were to ever fail with his mission of destroying Seireitei. He would retreat to this dimensional rip into another world from where a hollow had emerged from to enter the Forest of Menos. But it looks like that he no longer has a means to go into this dimension for an escape. However it did not mean he could send a shard of his power to a worthy being host to rise someday to take his place.

With all the concentration he had left in his body, Aizen had forced his own Hogyoku out of his own body through his hand. It took great amount of what reiatsu he had in his own body at the moment, and he knew that Urahara Kisuke would know something was wrong. But by the time he would have noticed anything it would be far too late. He then opened a very small Garganta as he threw his Pseudo Hogyoku into the opening as he made every precaution for the Pseudo Hogyoku to not be tracked of be taken by the Gotei Juusan Tai.

"It looks like I am to accept my defeat to everyone of the Gotei Juusan Tai." Aizen spoke in a calm voice, which unnerved the captains. "I congratulate you on your hard work."

"What are you up to Aizen?" Asked Urahara as he knew the man like Aizen would never give up this easily. "I know you have done something, and to accept defeat like this. Just what are you planning?"

"Now that would be my secret." Said the former Captain as he smiled confidently before the seal took him.

Ichigo on the other hand was a bit confused at the what he is seeing before Aizen was sealed away. Well very much unsure of something that nagging his thoughts. "Urahara-san."

"Hai?" Replied the for 12th squad captain.

"Earlier, you said that the Hogyoku no longer saw Aizen as its master." The substitute pointed out as he saw the blond haired man turned his full attention to him. "So what happened to the Hogyoku that he personally made to link with the one you created?"

It was here that Urahara had finally noticed something was off about the former Captain. _"Aizen... what did you do." _ He thought in a panic. _"What was your gain in discarding your own Hogyoku?"_

**xx**

**xxx**

**xx**

**_Across Time & Space: October 10th_**

It had been six years since the death of Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato along with his wife Uzumaki Kushina. People suffered through the scars of so much pain of loss at the hands of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. But the one to suffer the most, was Uzumaki Naruto on October 10th of every year in his life. He just did not understand the reason why people who be cruel to him on a day that is meant for great joy. However today was just like any other from before. He knew that Sandaime would be here any minute to save him from being killed at the last moment before the ones who hurt him could do anything further. The only ones who seemed to show any concern for him were three anbu in a cat, bear and weasel mask, along with a short haired Uchiha ninja. These people always spent time with him in the village at night as they scared those who did not like him away. However it seemed like they were not around this time around as he was running for his life.

"Hurry up before he gets away from us!" Yelled a man as he was being followed by a few other villagers. "This time around, you're not going to escape your punishment you demon!"

"We know the Yondaime sealed you to this form, so we can finish the job!" Another person yelled along with others yelling random things.

Naruto then ran into the Forest of Death as he lost the angry mob, or so he thought at the time. When he heard some crackling sound coming from somewhere as he looked around, only to hear a shout.

_**Raikiri**_

Just then a silver haired anbu with a dog mask plunged his hand through the small blonds chest. His eyes looked very pleased with his work as then took his hand out the small child's chest. He then spat on the would be corpse, that lay on the ground bleeding.

**xx**

**_Mind-scape_**

Naruto lay in the water flooded floor of a sewer system, he woke when a water drop hit his forehead. This caused him to shoot straight up from the floor as he looked around to find himself in a place he never saw before. He started to walk down the only walk way that is available to him at the moment. After sometime of walking, voices could be heard as they were engaged in a conversation.

"It must be detestable for you to acknowledge your vessel's strength is being stunted by the very person whom he trusts." Said a calm voice.

**"What would I care about this flesh-bags well being." **Said a booming voice filled with anger. **"I am eagerly waiting for this monkey to die to which I become free. Afterwards, this meager village will burn to the ground, like it should have the first time around."**

"Hmph, and you believe yourself to be a god." Said the second person mocked. "I am afraid, that your power now is that of a low level Vasto Lorde. But now, your powers are slowly being drained into this weak vessel. You will become nothing more than an annoying memory."

**"YOU DARE TO MOCK ME, HUMAN!" **Said the booming voice. **"I AM THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, QUEEN OF KITSUNE'S AND I WILL NEVER BE MEMORY AND YOU WILL KNOW YOUR PLACE, YOU PARASITE!"**

Naruto then found the source of the two voices as one was a tall man with brown hair that is slicked back with one strain going forward.

**_[A/n: I'm too lazy to describe Aizen's look.]_**

The man wore all white with a pink sash around his waist to keep the hakama pants up. He also had a sword strapped to his left hip with a green handle, along with a matching scabbard. But what the blond did not know of the man was he is aware of his presence.

"You may come out Naruto-kun." Said the brown haired man who smiled kindly. "I am happy that you found your way to the area, and I have been looking forward to speaking with you for sometime now. Let us sit down and have some tea."

"U-um okay." The blond replied nervously.

"My name is Aizen Sosuke." Replied the man as the scenery changed around them to his old Captain quarters in Seireitei as he prepared his tea. "I know that you have many questions you would like to ask me. This will be a very long tale to go through, and I will believe showing you is worth more than just words."

Aizen then started to show the events of the Kyuubi's down fall at the hands of Yondaime Hokage. He then watched Naruto's reactions to see the blond in a state of shock. The truth of the hatred aimed at his person by the villagers along with the children's attitude toward him. The former captain could only watch the child's display of rage at the lies he lived.

"So he... my father is the one who made me like this?" Naruto said with venom. "And the bastard is already dead, so I can't beat him within an inch of his life. I can't even do anything to stop the others from hurting in the village."

"That is not necessary true Naruto-kun." Spoke Aizen before taking a small drink of his tea. "What if I were offered you some training to defend yourself from those that are blinded from misguided view. Power to make those weaker than you bow at your feet, finally make those undeserving in power suffer."

"What's the catch?" Asked Naruto as he smart enough to that all things are not free.

"Very observant of you to know there might be more to deal making." Spoke Aizen as he stopped drinking his tea. "But there is nothing I for me to gain from this deal. Because the only thing I can get from this, is the notion of passing my knowledge and legacy to you. I do hope you put all this power to good use in your endeavors."

"When do we start?" Asked the whiskered boy when he saw Aizen unsheathed his sword Kyoka Suigetsu.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Timeskip: 7yrs. Later, Konoha_**

Aizen Naruto stood in the crowd on his own with his orange jump suit in tatters. Mentally, he was smirking at watching the display of the village strength being displayed to everyone in the room. The blond was not entirely impressed with the show as he sensed a small spike of killer intent aimed at him. This caused him to bat a nearby fly away from him in annoyance. He then turned his back on the fight between Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura to determine the fate of Uchiha Sasuke's status as his future wife.

The blond then grew annoyed with the small spike of killer intent as he just sighed before leaving his spot. Only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder with a tight grip. "Please stay where I can see you Naruto." Spoke Kakashi in a serious tone.

"Please save the pleasantries for person who shows the slightest amusements in your games Hatake-san." Naruto spoke in a cool voice. "Because such feeble attempts to dissuade me are better spent in you gaining some actual experience, than relying on you gift. I wonder how... Obito would feel, to know how his gift is being used."

Hearing this made the Copy-ninja widen his natural eye in shock. "H-How do you know this?" He asked while seeing a feint smirk grace the blond's lips as he left.

The blond ninja watched the matches proceed without much incident. Well, not entirely for that matter in Sabaku no Kankuro killed a Leaf ninja without remorse. This did not entirely sit well with the rest of the leaf ninjas who just stood and watched. Naruto on the other hand still did not show any interest on his end. Only for the name of Inuzuka Kiba to appear on the board along with Aizen Naruto.

"Yahoo, looks like we finally got an easy one Akamaru!" Kiba said excitedly as he jumped off the railing.

While the blond simply walked down to the arena in a relaxed pace. _"Aizen, I wonder when he changed his name?" _Thought Kurenai as she looked down at the white clad genin _"I think he is the dead last of this years rookies. Kiba should be fine against someone who lacks any ninja capabilities._"

The blond ninja looked to the sickly proctor for a moment. "Earlier you stated, that weapons are allowed in these matches." He started to repeat. "I would like be clarified on this stipulation, if that includes sealed weapons on our person?"

"Yes (cough,cough) this applies to sealed weapons." Hayate answered. "Is there anything else you wish to be answered." He saw the blond shook his head as he raised his hand before bringing it down "Hajime!'

"So whats that all about loser?" Mocked Kiba as he smirked. "Just stalling time before you finally getting your ass kicked by the alpha male."

Naruto now showed a face of absolute boredom along with no interest. "The Inuzuka family are greatly known for fighting with a canine familiar by their side." Naruto spoke in a smooth voice. "They specialize in tracking because that is there main strength. The Aburame clan could also rival the clan in tracking with their insects. However your clan Kiba, is too straight forward in using brute strength. I know that very terrible flaw in my eyes, because you are too much like a mindless beast and one that must be put down."

He then released some of his reiatsu in the arena floor for everyone to know he is serious. This caused everyone in the arena to fall to their knees along with Sandaime Hokage, and for a brief moment. He saw the blond stare at him with eyes filled with wrath aimed at him.

"Mindless beast!" Snarled Kiba as he glared at Naruto who still looked bored. "I'll show you dead last, not to mess with your betters!" He then took out some smoke bombs along with a pill he threw to his white dog, who ate it. once this was done, Kiba threw the smoke bombs at Naruto who still did not make a single move. Inward, Kiba was smirking to himself, knowing that the blond would just take any hit that came at him. Once Akamaru's fur changed to red.

Naruto knew this attack would only be a physical base attack, normally he would allow his enemy to make them believe in hope before he crushed it. However, this time around with Inuzuka Kiba being his opponent. He felt to just end the mutts rantings of grandeur.

The blond appeared right behind the clan heir without being sensed by him. A smile was formed on his lips as her was turned to his side with his head bowed down. _**"Hado: #90, Kurohitsugi."**_He spoke loud enough for a few to hear with his palm opened. As a black sphere with purple outlines formed for a second or two before bursting.

Everyone who seen the sphere form in the blonds hands watched with interest. Only for a large black cube start to form around Kiba with the same purple outlines with a few spike outstretching from the said cube. Naruto then turned his back on the strapped Inuzuka before the black square dissipated, leaving a frozen Kiba. Not even a second had passed, when blood shot out from heavy wounds from the jutsu.

"I believe it is time for you to call the match Proctor-san." Spoke Naruto as everyone's gaze turned to him. "Kiba's wounds are not very serious looking from that display. But it would be very close, if he does not get medical treatment soon."

"Winner Aizen Naruto." Hayate announced.

Naruto then started to walk up the opposite side of the leaf ninjas stood. The blond knew that fear was just installed into the hearts of his "comrades" at this point. However he also sensed bloodlust coming at him in full blast. He then turned the red haired boy who is not too far from his person and smiled calmly at him.

"Do not get restless Gaara-san, I am sure your match will be soon." Spoke the blond as he eyed the board again. "If you are patient enough, you may just be rewarded."

**xx**

**_Later that night_**

Kabuto stood in front of the Suna juonin Baki as he told of Orochimaru's plans. "The thing about Konohagakure, is that they have many rats." Said the medic nin as he turned moved his eyes to the right and Baki followed his line of vision.

"I will take care of the rat, you must report back, Kabuto-san." Said Baki as he followed the rat who is Gekko Hayate. "Can't have you ruining the chances of Suna regaining its former glory, now can we." He smirked as he watched the leaf ninja go into a kenjutsu stance as he waited for the blow to be used on himself. Baki had be well prepared for the attack, thanks to Kabuto's information gathering within the leaf, and all he needed was to wait for his chance to strike back.

_**"Bakudo: #61, Rikujyokouru."**_ Said a familiar voice from a distance behind Baki followed by a yellow flash of light. Soon, the Suna jounin found himself pierced in the waist by six strips yellow lights. "So you plan to betray Konoha for the good of Suna." Spoke a figure in the shadows who cannot be seen. "It is a real shame that you chose to put your faith in the wrong man. But as the way things are now, I can't have you warn Kabuto of my presence. Nor, could I have you tell Konoha of me either. I am afraid that you are to be killed right now, good-bye."

Naruto from the shadows held up a sword as he could not be seen by either jounin. "Chire, Senbonzakura." He spoke in a low tone of voice. As he held up a sword witch broke into cherry blossoms before racing over to the frozen jounin who had a look of fear on his face, before being cut to death. Once the deed was done, the blond ninja looked over to Hayate who is also afraid.

"I know what I told that Suna ninja about mmy identity being known to Orochimaru is indeed true. However, in your case, the Sandaime has little control over the current situation. So I will allow you to live for the time being, go inform your coward of a leader." Said Naruto as he sank into shadows, leaving the confused Hayate by himself. While the cherry blossoms reformed into a sword again.

"I am surprised you let him live?" Said a new comer which made Naruto stop in his tracks for a moment. "Normally, you would have just killed the person to keep the usual Konoha imbeciles from getting wind of your plans." Said the person.

Naruto only scoffed at the words. "What does it matter at this stage in the game." He shrugged. "I know they are going to have the Yamanaka clan head, look into Hayate's mind to discover my identity. But they have failed to know that I am the one who pulls the strings. If I wanted to, I would have sent word to the Daimiyo about my status in the village. For now, them knowing a X-factor being involved with no real stand. Will make the leaf ninjas more unsettled than they originally were before hand."

"So what is going to be you next move Naruto-kun." Asked the person in the shadows with a strong hint of curiosity.

The blond ninja stopped to look at the moon for a moment. "For now, nothing." He spoke. "I do not need extra training at my current level of power as it is. But I must keep up appearances for a little longer before I choose to strike first. The there is the matter of my godmother traveling the Elemental Nations as we speak."

"I seriously doubt that Senju Tsunade will want anything to do with you after the invasion of Oto and Suna, along with what you are planning for the old man." Said the person in the shadows. "I also enjoyed your little preformance with Hatake Kakashi earlier. In letting him think you were another one of the mindless lmabs in the village, with your body language."

"True, but I have a few things that may make her open to my side." He replied before turning to the person beside him as he held his hand up. "You will find out the same time Tsuande does."

"You can be such an ass at time." Said the person who stayed in the shadows. "Are you going to spend the night, and if you say yes. Then get rid of that blasted illusion you have on yourself."

The blond said nothing in a reply as he followed his companion in he dead of night. As he looked up into the stars with a calculating gaze.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Konoha: Morning of the Finals_**

Aizen Naruto woke up from his slumber from a very intense late night as he got up from the bed. He then looked over to see a brown package sitting on the desk in the room. He opened the package to reveal a new set of clothes for himself. He then looked at the full body mirror for a moment to take in his features that he kept hidden from people. He then smirked as he got dressed for the most important day of his life.

The start of Konohagakure no sato's downfall.

He now wore a black gi that connected around his neck, he then put some long black arm sleeves on. After that, he then dressed in black samurai style pants with white socks along with black low feet-fitting shoes. The final touch to his outfit was a white sleeveless haori with the kanji for death.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look in that yet?" Said a voice that belongs to Yuuhi Kurenai as she sat up from the bed and the sheet just fell off to expose her breasts.

"Why no you have not." Naruto grinned as he no longer looked like a malnourished thirteen year old boy. But a physically fit seventeen year old young man who looked similar to Yondaime Hokage with streaks of red in his hair. The teen then placed his sword under his belt before walking over to give the genjutsu specialist a very sensual kiss, and then left the apartment in a shunpo.

Kurenai just lay back on her bed with an arm draped over her eyes. She then moved her other arm to the side of the bed as she grabbed on to something and brought above herself. _"So what shall we do while Naruto-kun is busy with everyone else, Sakanade?"_

**_Chuunin Finals Arena_**

The blond ninja had happily placed a very powerful genjutsu over his body to hid his true self. Though he waited a very long time to discard the mask of an ignorant child. There was still plenty of time to wait for the moment to strike out before anyone could notice his actions and soon the Sandaime will die. Not by his own hand directly, but at the hands of the man who the elderly kage loved as a son.

He was excited for the very first time in his life, the joy that came from accomplishment. But he also remembered a deal he made from behind the scenes of the Chuunin exams. Kumo was participating in the exams this year, and he knew the very reason for to. So why not cripple the village even more so by giving Kumo what for what they sought out for so long, a Hyuuga.

He now stood in the arena with the other finalist, minus the ignorant Uchiha. To which he could careless for at the current time and knowing the behavior of Hatake Kakashi. The man would want to make a spectacle for an entrance. The blond ninja could only chuckle in very light amusement for knowing the actions of the said man. Right now, however would be a crucial part in his plan for the moment.

**xx**

**_Flashback: Forest of Death_**

"Greetings kumo ninjas." Naruto spoke to in his calm voice which made the ninjas take up defensive stances. "I must apologize to you, I did not mean to startle you."

"Hand over your scroll!" Demanded a red haired kunoichi, only to get further annoyed by the blond amused chuckle. "Hey you blond shit head, I said hand over your scroll."

"I would love to give my scroll, if I had it." Replied Naruto. "If had actual teammates who would trust me with such an item. But sadly, thanks to my sensei. They do not and pretty much view me as dead weight to them. But I have not come to you in discussing my genin team's lack of competent insight. I would like to make a deal with you, one that both parties can benefit from."

Just then a long blond haired kunoichi stepped in front of the group as she glared at the orange clad ninja in front of her team. "And who is to say that we won't kill you before looking over your body for the scroll."

"Because..." He vanished from his spot. "I would have killed you before you had a chance to register the what happened." He appeared behind the short haired blond with the butt of his zanpakuto pressed against her back. Naruto did not need to see the expressions on their face to know there shocked along with being afraid. "I would have to assume that you are the team leader, are you not?"

The short blond haired woman turned her head slightly to the side to acknowledge him. "You are correct in me being team leader, my name is Samui, with me are Nii Yugito and Karui." The woman announced herself as she still felt the sword on her back. "Normally I would have disposed of a weakling like you since you have no real talent as a ninja. But I can also assume that you have been purposely been hiding your true strength from everyone in your village for a reason."

He could only chuckle at her assumptions being correct as he guessed that Kumo has spies in the village, or working with Orochimaru along with Suna. But he did not entirely care for either one at the moment. To him, this was just another opportunity to weaken the village. The life of a ninja was real cut throat with no sense of stopping its path of self destruction.

"I would like to know your true mission inside the village for the Raikage." Said Naruto as he was rewarded with the same shocked expressions on the girls faces. "I have no intention of stopping you, in fact I would love to provide a great deal assistance for your mission."

"What the fuck!" Said Karui as she glared at the male blond in front of her team. "You would just sell out your own village without a care for loyalty you pledged while wearing that hitai-ate. Seriously, why should we trust a traitor to his own village."

"Oh my, you sure do have a foul mouth on you Karui-san." He commented as he placed a hand under his chin. "However, I am not betraying the village as it never had my complete loyalty to begin with. Now I can assume that Kumo is still interested with getting the Byakugan bloodline for their village, correct."

Samui then nod her head in response as this made Aizen smile even more. "Very well, I would like to offer you two, and possibly three Hyuuga's in exchanged for a sanctuary in your village." He offered as this deal seemed way to good to be true for the girls to pass up. "Now I will understand that you cannot make this decision alone and would like to talk with the jounin sensei who is more than likely to be the one in charge. I would like to speak with him if that is possible in arranging the deal."

"Now as proof of my good will." He brought out four scrolls that are required to pass for the next part. "I will let you have these, as I am sure that my teammates may have acquired our needed scrolls, Ja ne." With that said he left via Shunpo.

**xx**

**xx**

**_End Flashback_**

Naruto finally brought his mind out of the events that took place as he remembered the meeting of the Kumo Kunoichis. The meeting with the jounin went very well in his opinion as he was somewhat shocked that the man is the Hachibi Jinchuuriki. He was strange to know at first, since he was somewhat forced to do a rap for him. The talks did not last very long for both of them on this plan. The blond was very sure that Danzo also knew of jounin Killer Bee being what he is. This was also put his plan in jeopardy by great measures, if the Root Commander got a hold of the kumo jounin. This needed to be remedied fast and efficiently, if Kumo were to get they're bloodline.

Danzo was another person he needed out of the way in the village. True, the man may not be the Hokage of the village in name. But the man had the inner workings of a strong leader than the current on. Sarutobi Hiruzen is by far more of a poster boy in achieving peaceful resolutions to situations. But the man lack the iron will to do what was needed to be done when the time came around for action. He also had to factor in an important possibility, that may change the situation, and that is if the man still has some fighting ability that may have diminished in they passage of years. Naruto knew that Sandaime's abilities have not have been as they once were in the time of peace. But he would not allow himself to be unguarded.

Just then he was brought out of his musing by hearing the proctor telling everyone who are not him, nor Neji to leave the arena. They're match had just began the moment the other contestants arrived in the waiting area. Naruto watch the Hyuuga prodigy get into the stance of Juken with his Byakugan blazing.

"Fate has already decided that I will be the winner of this match Aizen." Neji said arrogantly as he smirked some what. "It would be in your best interest to forfeit this match."

"I do wonder when I would meet Fate someday." Naruto said with amusement. "I do suppose may be right on one thing about fate, and that is the shinobi world will one day crush itself. If that god you know as Fate is here, I would like to meet them personally before I kill them in front of you."

"Fate is really a funny thing Hyuuga Neji, sometimes it can be overlapped by those who believe to strongly in it. Other times it may prove to be a very strong alley against ones enemies. But on rare times, fate can be a very cruel mistress by siding with the others enemies. But the truth of the matter is this, those who believe in fate are the weakest of all living being and lack the proper strength to break free of it. So I am afraid that you're means to defeat me through intimidations are wasted on me." Naruto spoke in his smooth voice with a smirk on his face, which infuriated Neji to no end. "You say that the Hyuuga clan are the strongest because of their bloodlimit. I wonder what it would be like if I took that out of the equations. However I will allow you to prove me wrong, which I highly doubt you will... SHOW ME THE POWER OF FATE HYUUGA NEJI!"

"I'LL KILL YOU PEASANT AND SHOW WHY NO ONE CAN OVER POWER FATE!" Yelled Neji as he ran forward with his Byakugan blazing.

However he did not notice the blond in front of him silently say something as he stood his ground.

_"Fate has already made me the strongest!" _Neji thought as he began to strike at all Naruto's tenketsu points as he poured all his hatred into each strike_. __"Fate cannot be changed or defeated like you say Aizen! Everyone has to bow down before Fate, but you will not get to. Because you are going to die here in front of everyone to see the absolute truth!"_

The power of Neji's blows started to make the dust come off the ground as some people were taking great joy in this. Because they believed that the Kyuubi brat would finally no his place in the world and realize that it would know better than try to be better than humans.

However the Kumo ninjas were a bit worried about the blond as he promised to deliver a Hyuuga to the village. From the looks of the way the Hyuuga prodigy fought the blond, he may have just been killed.

Neji then deactivated his Byakugan as he turned his back on the thick dust cloud, believing his match to be won. "Like I said to you earlier Aizen, fate as already decided to make me the winner."

"Was that display of your Juken the power of fate?" Spoke Aizen from the dust as this made Neji stop in his tracks along with silencing a few spectators. "Then I am afraid that you have placed you faith in the wrong place and so I will show you a portion of my power."

Naruto then walked out of the dust cloud unscathed from the looks of it as everyone was shocked to see this. He then unsheathed an orange handle sword with a ring on the side.

**_In the stands_**

"Impossible! That idiot barely knew any type of jutsu." Sakura nearly screeched in disbelief. "Sasuke-kun should be the one to defeat this Hyuuga without trouble! Just how did he get this strong!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know forehead! I'm not on his team!" Ino yelled as she looked at her rival. "But he still won't be able to Sasuke-kun."

Else where Hinata along with Kiba looked down at the match, as the Inuzuka was enjoying watching Neji getting the shit kicked out of him. "C'mon Naruto, just beat this guy down and hopefully get the stick out of his ass."

_"Naruto-kun is so strong." _Hinata thought.

Kabuto looked on in interest. _"I wonder, were you hiding your true self Naruto, and if so, why would you do it?"_

_"Kukuku, you are a very interesting person Uzumaki- no, Aizen Naruto." _Orochirmaru thought to himself as he was very much mouth watering at the match. _"But I wonder... are you strong enough to defeat Sasuke-kun? However you will become a problem if Akatsuki gets you. So I am going to have you eliminated in the invasion."_

_"Uzumaki Naruto is getting too powerful." _Thought Danzo as he watched the battle. _"I will just have to wait a bit longer to have him as my prefect weapon. For now though, make sure that no real harm comes to him_ _and have him confined in the village."_

_"How did the Kyuubi brat shake of the juken like it was nothing and survive the death blow?" _Hiashi thought in anger.

Hanabi on the other hand was a bit different. _"He is amazing!"_

**_Arena Grounds_**

The blond then jumped high in the air with his sword completely drawn out. _**"Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikou!" **_He called out as he moved his sword in a full clock-wise circle with the blade leaving a glowing after image. Once the process was completed hundreds of blades manifested from then air and then Naruto slashed his sword to make them soar at Neji.

Neji then grit his teeth at being forced to use his trump card by rotating his body at high speed, while pumping chakra from his body. _**"Kaiten!"**_

Naruto had finally landed on the ground that is not pierced by the blades of Benihikou. While in his descent, he was not entirely amazed by the fact of Neji's defense in the slightest. "I had wondered when you would learn the Hyuuga's most prized skill, the Kaiten." Said Naruto as he is still calm while seeing the shocked face of Neji. "I wondered how you were able to get a hold of the knowledge of the skill. Stolen perhaps, or spying on one of the main branch members while they practiced. From the way you used it on my attack earlier, I can guess that you have been practicing with someone with projectile weapons. I will be safe to assume that the one you asked or rather, you demanded was one Higurashi Tenten."

"You remind me of Sasuke in many ways." Taunted the blond. "He would demand everything be brought to him on a silver platter and would receive it in a heartbeat. The people praise him for things he did, when in fact he needed help to get anything done. People shower him with all the love they have to keep him happy. But I know the truth, he would gladly sell out everything he knew to have the power to kill his brother. A man in my opinion, he cannot defeat without some sort of handicap on his expense."

Naruto then sighed as he held his sword up with one hand as the other is on the ring. "Now I shall show you an another portion of the power I wield." He closed his eyes as the circle on the side began to spin furiously as three curved beams of light shot out in a clock-wise spin and the small circle grew larger in size.

_**"Bankai..."**_ The large circle continued to spin in front of Naruto as he took a step back, and then slashed his sword to the left. This made the large circle shot straight up into the air above them _**"Suzumush**__**i Tsuishiki: Enma Kourou!"**_

**xx**

**xx**

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

**Well that is it for Azien Naruto, and I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter thus far. I will be putting up a voting poll to either keep this one or do a somewhat merger with The White Lotus Rebellion.** **See all of you in my next story, Nightmare Reborn. I fixed up some of the grammar that can be fixed. So no complaining about it alright. Flames or Rants are not welcomed.  
**

* * *

**_Notes_**

Hado: #90, Kurohitsugi - Way of Destruction, Black Coffin

Bakudo : 61, Rikujyokouru - Way of Binding, Six Rod Prison of Light

Zenbonzakura - Thousand Cherry Blossoms

Suzumushi - Cricket

Suzumushi Tsuishiki, Enma Kourou (Bankai) - Pure Insect Ultimate Form, Demon Cricket of Darkness

Kaiten - Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven

* * *

**_Rules_**

1.) Naruto will gain the Pseudo Hogykou through a dimensional rift created by Aizen Souske. The Pseudo Hogyoku can copy the skills and powers of anyone who has been near Aizen.

2.) You can choose which captains or character's Zanpakuto the Pseudo Hogyoku can take. This will also include Arrancars.

3.) Naruto will meet Aizen in his mindscape during a beating or something that will make him at a near death state.

4.) Bashing Sasuke along with a few characters will be allowed.

5.) No real Bleach characters will make a appearance. (Reason, cause it will go bad, for Naruto. If they choose to side with Konoha or any other person to stop Naruto. Unless they see the life of the ninja world and choose o help Naruto, its fine.)

6.) Only Naruto and those ninjas who side with him can have zanpakutos. (Seriously)

7.) Try not to make this a typical pairings, cause it makes no sense to me. Naruto just accepting relationships is kinda annoying. Plus Naruto has Aizen's persona in this fic and does not entirely trust much or does not at all for that matter. Don't really change the characters of Naruto to fit in with Aizen Naruto. Cause that would just kill the entire fic. Just go for something new with other female characters in the story.

8.) No Yaoi.

9.) If you want to make his parents alive somehow, then go for it. But again, they are for Konoha, while Naruto is only for himself really.

10.) Kyoka Suigetsu must be his main Zanpakuto abilities.


End file.
